This is My Idea
by Rain Tsukino
Summary: It was decided early that Serenity would marry Endymion, but what happens when they meet as children on "play dates" and what happens when Serenity meets other senshi. BLEACH X-OVER!
1. Chapter 1

So an old movie inspired me to write this story. It's not a crossover, yet. I don't know when it will come in. As for the coupling, well anyone want to take a guess? I have the couple in mind, just don't feel like revealing it. This could end up being like Sailor Ronin Usa-chan's stories which had different versions for different guys and anime. I am willing to do that if that's what you all want. Just let me know.

Also, this is a better beginning than my Mosquiton cross which had a few reviewers but because that was over 5 years ago, it's not worth me trying to redo it. I have no clue where the story was even going. Sorry to y'all for that. Anyways, enjoy the story.

Once upon a time, there lived a queen who wished to join the cosmos together in an alliance. She was rather successful in getting many planets to join in this alliance with her own. She'd even managed to reach other galaxies. Needless to say, that not all were happy with these arrangements of disarmament. In fact many readily opposed the queen.

The queen was beautiful without a doubt. She had long flowing silver hair that seems to go on for ages, even when pulled up into the royal style of two buns on top of her head and streams of hair flowing downward from them. Her eyes, which saw the potential for good in all, were a deep and dark blue.

One such planet that opposed the alliance was Earth. They did not believe that they needed magic or to adhere to such ridiculous rules as the Queen demanded. However, the mighty Queen wished for them to join and suggested that Earth prince and her own daughter marry so as to seal the alliance and to let Earth gain a more powerful voice in alliance matters.

The Earth King agreed and they both set forth their plans to have the children visit each other.

The queen of the moon had unknowingly made a deal with the devil. True, she was only looking for peace, but this peace would not last at all. She walked into her daughter's room, unsure of how to tell the girl that she would grow to love the prince of earth to save the cosmos.

Elsewhere, on the planet Kinmoku, the queen was getting her sons ready to visit the Moon Kingdom and join the alliance. She smiled at the three of them, so very distant but always close. They weren't really her sons. She had adopted them after meeting all three while wandering through the lower kingdom. She sat down in a chair so as to mentally go over the list of preparations. She twirled a strand of red hair as it came down from her own royal buns. She laughed as she watched her sons pick on one another. Her deep brown eyes gentle, and rarely knowing strife of war. This time of peace had been great for her planet, but she knew it would not last.

"'kassan, where are we going?" asked Seiya.

He was the middle child. He was often a handful when he and Yaten got the idea to pull a prank, but he was a sweet child with a gifted voice. She ruffled his long onyx hair, which set off his sea blue eyes even while tied back, with a smile.

"To the Milkyway Galaxy. We are going to meet to Queen of the Moon and join her in an alliance that will further peace in the cosmos." Queen Kakayuu explained.

Yaten pulled on Seiya's hair with a laugh. "Did you forget already, Seiya?"

Yaten had silvery white hair that was beautiful despite that it should have belonged to someone of an elder age. His green eyes mimicked a cat's often as if to say he was better than everyone and alluding to his being the yougest. His hair was also held back in a loose pony tail.

"Seiya wanted to be sure with 'kassan. I'm sure you'd love to cause trouble there, Yaten." Taiki responded from his position next to Queen Kakayuu.

Taiki was the more rational thinking of the three. He had his auburn hair slicked back into his pony tail and his matter-of-fact brown eyes were often hidden behind a pair of reading glasses. He was the acting older brother of the trio.

Kakayuu laughed at her children's antics and smiled, knowing that all her tasks would be complete before leaving to the Milkyway. She got up and started packing clothes for the boys and mentally marking off what else to pack.

Back on the moon, a princess was throwing a tantrum. Princess Serenity was not happy to hear that she was supposed to marry the prince of Earth. She threw a few toys at the walls in anger and cried at her mother and how unfair she was truly being.

Queen Serenity sat on her daughter's bed, trying to stay calm

So there's the official first chapter. I blame childhood movies for this. As for the whole who's the older one thing with the lights, well I didn't want them as guardians. I get tired of hearing how Kakayuu loves Seiya. I think it was more as a sister than anything else, but I also think she would be a great mom too. I went that way because I could. If it's dry, let me know. I'm stuck in class writing this with a monotone professor going over tort law and whatnot for 3-4 hours.

PLEASE REVIEW! T.T


	2. Turning the Clock Round

AN: I don't own Bleach or Sailor Moon. I'm not rich enough.

Yes, this was inspired by the Swan Princess, but that's ended now as you will see. Enjoy!

Turning the Clock Round

Serenity danced in the garden, her with gown flowing around her. She was still upset that she had been betrothed to the prince of Earth, but it left her to wonder which one. The prince of Earth had not visited since there had been some warring on that planet. It seemed like they were quite barbaric on Earth. She laid in the green grass and sighed. She was only 13 and now she had marriage on her mind constantly. She didn't want this marriage, she wanted love.

"Serenity-hime!" Luna called to her.

Serenity's head perked up and she smiled at the black cat.

"Yes, Luna?"

The cat sighed at sat next to her charge. "Because of your mother's deal, we are going to be having a ball. All the princes from Earth will be here to meet you. You need to practice your dancing and your greetings."

Serenity pouted and rolled over so she wasn't facing the cat. She groaned in annoyance and played with a blade of grass.

"Serenity! It's going to happen whether you want it to or not!" Luna huffed.

Serenity reached over and scratched her charge's ears and sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to go along with it Luna. I can still fight a little bit."

Serenity slowly got up and followed Luna into the hall to practice her dancing.

It was only a few days before the princes arrived from all around. Serenity stood and greeted each and every one. Needless to say she was not impressed with any of them. There were princes from Egypt, Russia, Japan, Elysian, even a few from Africa. They were all so assured that she was going to pick him as her king, that she lost interest after the greetings.

Her eyes lit up when she spotted the three lights of Kinmoku. The princes not vying for her hand in marriage. She ran across the ball room floor and hugged them each.

"Seiya! Yaten! Taiki! I've missed you!" Serenity cried out.

The crowd of princes looked over at the four and glared at the three men who had earned the princess's true smile.

Seiya smiled and patted her head. "Odango, you need to pay more attention to your suitors, they're going to kill us it seems."

"What Seiya? Aren't you man enough to save your precious princess?" Yaten teased.

The Lunarian princess frowned and sighed. "None of them want to really know me, they want to know what power they can get."

Taiki patted her back and smiled. "You know you have to do this though. We'll be here in case anything happens." He assured the little rabbit.

"Looks like we have some late party crashers." Yaten observed.

Serenity turned and saw a whole group of young men walk in. Half were dressed in black robes, the other half were in white robes. They were obviously unhappy with the other's arrival. The party crashers' hair was all sorts of colors and shapes, it defied gravity and nature. Serenity grabbed Seiya's hand for comfort at the sight of these boys.

Seiya led her up to the group and smiled at them. "Gentlemen, this is Princess Serenity. Would you like to introduce yourselves to her and where you are from on Earth?"

Serenity frowned at Seiya for a moment before turning to the younger men and smiling at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Are you all princes from Earth?" She asked, surprised by the sheer number of men in front of her.

An older gentleman stepped forward and kissed her hand. He was bald and his snowy beard was long enough to reach the floor. He was from the side dressed in black.

"We, Princess Serenity, are from a place called Soul Society. These are the captains who run my thirteen squads and are princes in their own right." He explained gently.

Serenity smiled and nodded to each of them, still nervous with how some seemed more interested in other things.

Another man came forward, he was much younger and his auburn hair was slicked back. He smoothed a strand of Serenity's hair from her face.

"Young Princess, we are from a place called Hueco Mundo. It's similar to the Soul Society in some aspects. These gentlemen, and we use that term loosely with some, are the Espada; the strongest and most eligible in the land." His voice was cold and gave Serenity chills.

Seiya pulled Serenity away from the leader of the Espada. "Serenity will begin dancing with the princes soon. Just let her have some champagne and she will be happy to dance with you gentlemen." He quickly dismissed themselves and headed back to where Yaten and Taiki were.

"Seiya! Why did you tell them that!?" Serenity demanded as she hit him playfully.

Seiya laughed and took the abuse from his best friend. Taiki was watching the group of men in black and white with interest. Yaten was playing with champagne.

"Odango! You have to dance with them. As much as you don't want to, you have to dance with every prince in here. I promise Taiki, Yaten, or I will cut in if you signal us." Seiya appeased.

Serenity sighed. Tonight was not going to be her night and these recent arrivals had only left her feeling more and more uneasy with the whole marriage prospect.

Elsewhere at the ball, Endymion was seething. It was his right to have the Lunarian princess and no other's. He ran a hand through his short black hair and his cobalt eyes watched the princess with disgust.

How dare she even think of looking at other men, how dare her mother put on this tawdry affair of a ball, and how dare Serenity spend more time with the Kinmokuans rather than with him!

He was going to have to get her to focus only on him, make her think he truly was her only hope and then when the time was right, take her out.

Well, we have plots to dispose of our dear bunny, but will they come to fruition? Anyways, it's finally a crossover, just took me a while to figure out how to do this whole Bleach thing. The reason I put both the Espada and the Gotei 13, is simply because I couldn't decide on any of the men. Serenity will dance with each, but some may be shorter dances than others.

Vote for who you think she should be with! I will even accept Halibel and Uohana for love knows no bounds.


End file.
